


Always During A Hunt

by TwistedAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean, Daddy Kink, Dominant Sam, Impala Sex, Impregnation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Lactation Kink, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedAngel/pseuds/TwistedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's heats always managed to land in the middle of hunt. It's not his fault, really. But on the edge of a desert highway in the Impala? The timing could have been better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always During A Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first official work for AO3! I can't believe I actually wrote a oneshot. I originally thought I would be a forever reader, and leave my fanfic writing for other sites, but this fic just screamed AO3 so I thought, what the hell. It is unbeta'd, so all errors in the text are mine. Please feel free to leave me a comment!
> 
> TA

Dean’s heats had been unpredictable since his first one at age 15. Normally, when his heats struck, Dean could count on a 30-minute warning. No more, no less. Inconvenient, but manageable. 

This time, there was no warning. 

They’d been on a hunt, trailing a shape shifter across Nevada. The damn thing was clever. It had taken the guises of several migrant truck drivers, taking Sam and Dean three days to track him down and extract the necessary information. The shape shifter was a member of a loose band of western shifters living under a loose coalition. The Fuzzy Coalition, Dean not-too-affectionately named them. After determining the hotel where the shifters planned to meet, Sam took care of the shifter. There were hardly any screams. 

Dean grimaced at the mess left on the cement floor of the warehouse. Sam, wiping his hands on a car rag, caught his gaze. 

“Someone else can clean it up, Dean.” Sam rumbled. Dean felt his spine shift in awareness. 

“Let’s just get in the car.” Ordering his Omega hormones to quiet down, Dean turned towards the door. “We’ll want to catch them in the middle of the meeting, bring the whole group down at once.” He didn’t pause to see if Sam was behind him—his mate's presence was a warm pulse at his back. 

Dean swallowed. What the hell? 

His heat symptoms were normally harsher than this. Dean took stock of his body as he folded into the Impala. Everything felt…fine. A little adrenaline filled, but Dean blamed it on the hunt. Nothing else was amiss. And yet….

Sam collapsed into the driver’s seat, and Dean’s body hummed in response. Sam normally drove now, since Dean had fallen in love with the new iPhone jack they’d installed in the cassette player a month back. He’d initially hated it, but after realizing the potential shuffles and mixes, Dean quickly succumbed to the idea. 

Sam pulled the car out of the lot and turned onto the two-lane desert highway. “Got some music for us, Dean?” 

As Dean moved to reply, he felt his breath catch. Sam’s Alpha pheromones had wafted in his direction. Dean licked his lips, shifting in his seat unconsciously. Was there slick between his legs?

Sam, noticing the silence, spared a glance at Dean. “Dean.” Alpha in his voice. 

Dean let out a low moan. “Sammy…” 

Sam’s giant hands gripped the wheel, his knuckles white on tan. “Dean, I can smell you from over here.” His voice was losing its timbre, shifting its way into an Alpha rumble. He took a deep breath. “Fuck.” 

Dean panted. Shifting around in his seat, he could feel the slick beginning to trickle down his legs. “Fuck, Sammy. I think my heat’s here.” 

“No shit, Sherlock.” Sam said. His voice was harsh, but there was a tense amusement under the words. “How bad?”

Dean felt his hole clench at the smell of Sam. So close. Dean glanced down at Sam’s lap and saw his cock tenting his faded blue jeans. Alpha. Now. “Now.”

Sam drummed his fingers. “There’s no rest stop, Dean. I can’t just…pull over.” He groaned as another wave of heat scent reached his nose. Dean was right there. Wriggling.

“Sammy.” Dean breathed. He took off his jacket. Too many layers. The heat was boiling through his system. He needed… he spared another green-eyed glance at Sam’s cock. Yes. 

Sam cursed as he felt fingers dancing over his cock. “Fuck, Dean!” The car swerved slightly. Thank god there was nobody on this godforsaken road. Sam glanced in the rearview mirror. Nothing. Looking ahead, he squinted at the vast expanse of flat highway. Empty. 

Dean’s fingers found their way to Sam’s zipper, opening it with deft fingers. Commando. Dean left out a guttural moan as he slipped his fingers around the base of Sam’s cock, feeling the beginnings of his large Alpha knot. Sam swore, jerking the car to the side of the road. 

Dean hardly felt the Impala’s harsh stop, too focused on the burning flesh between his fingers. He clenched at Sam’s knot in time to the rhythmic clenching of his hole. There was probably a wet spot on the back of his jeans. Dean didn’t give a shit. 

“Do you want me to fuck you right here? On the side of the road, like an Omega whore?” Sam’s voice had gone over to full Alpha. Dark, commanding, and gravelly. 

“Yes.” Dean shivered. “Yes. Anything, Sammy, anything. Now.” Before he babbled his way to incoherency, Dean bent his head to the tip of Sam’s cock, taking the mushroomed top into his mouth, his tongue reached out to grab at the drop of precum pooling at the top. 

Sam’s large hands came down on Dean’s head, whipping him back up to eye level. Dean let out a gasp of pleasure-pain. Wide eyed, Dean watched him. 

Sam’s face looked at Dean. His brown eyes held dangerous edges in their depths. “Strip.”

Dean hurried to comply, feeling his nerves hum in response to Sam’s orders. While he’d been quick with Sam’s zipper, he couldn’t undo his own. A whine of frustration reached Dean's lips as he caught the edge of denim in his zipper. Moving on to his shirt, Dean heard a tearing sound as the fabric of the jeans was ripped away. Dean looked down to find Sam’s hands ripping the material of his jeans, too impatient to try the zipper himself. 

Naked, Dean looked at Sam. He waited. Sam’s heavily hooded gaze traveled him up and down slowly, pausing at his own cock, rigidly at attention. Dean felt a whimper build up behind his closed mouth. Sammy was taking so long. Dean knew better than to push him. Memories of large hands pounding his ass overtook him, and Dean felt his body shiver from head to toe. Well…maybe that one was worth it. 

Sam saw the shiver. “What?”

Dean licked his lips. “I was just remembering the last time I rushed you.” 

Sam’s eyes grew darker at the memory. The edges of a smirk traced his lips. “Yes,” he crooned too softly. “ I remember that too. Do you like it, baby boy, when I punish you?”

Dean felt his whole body respond to the game Sam played. This was one of his favorites, and Sam knew it. Sam, who never begrudged him for any of his kinks. In fact, he often shared them. 

“Yes, Daddy.” Dean whispered. 

Sam’s groaned vibrated through Dean’s entire frame, rumbling through the Impala. Sam had left his jeans on, unzipped around his cock. He knew Dean liked the feel of the harsh metal with each thrust. 

“Come sit on my lap, baby boy.”

Dean hurried to comply, scraping his legs on the gearshift as he scrambled over onto Sam’s lap. Facing him, he let out a groan as he could feel Sam’s cock pressed up against his ass, framed by the cold harshness of the metal. So close. Dean began to grind unconsciously on Sam’s cock. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, baby boy.”

“Daddy, daddy please.” Dean whined. His hips moved in tandem with his words, and with a hiss of triumph Dean felt Sam’s hips roll to meet his. “Please.” He whispered. 

Sam’s mouth claimed his in a fierce kiss, mauling his lips with surprising subtleness. Dean’s body collapsed against Sam’s hard chest, never ceasing his hips’ undulations. Sam growled fiercely into his mouth as he felt Dean’s body shiver with pleasure. Reaching one hand around to cup Dean’s ass, Sam drifted the other up Dean’s side, coming to rest on Dean’s left nipple. Toying with it, Sam smiled around Dean’s mouth as he felt Dean’s squirms of pleasure. 

Dean broke the kiss, the pleasure too intense to focus on. “Daddy!” He cried out. His mouth unoccupied, Sam latched on to the empty nipple, feeling Dean’s groan of pleasure through his chest. 

More slick eased out of Dean’s hole. He let a groan of frustration reach his lips. “Daddy please. No more. Now.”

Sam lifted his mouth from Dean’s abused nipple, his eyes dark. “Now, baby boy?” His voice too dark. Not heeding the warning in Sam’s voice, Dean nodded. 

Sam reached both hands back around Dean’s ass and pulled apart Dean’s cheeks. The smell of Dean’s slick filled the Impala, and Sam let out a low, rumbling groan. Dean whined impatiently.

Sam slammed into Dean’s hole in one thrust. 

Screaming, Dean felt his hands reach Sam’s large shoulders, leaving red nail marks on Sam’s skin. “Daddy!” Dean screamed. The pleasure of being filled, finally, wracked Dean’s senses and burst through the initial pain. He felt his hole clench around Sam’s massive cock as he convulsed in Sam’s lap. 

“Yes, baby boy?” Sam’s voice was losing its polished edge. Sometimes, it went like this. Dean’s daddy could only be so smooth for so long, usually only until he was inside Dean. Then, it became completely about the need. 

“Daddy, move.” Dean whispered. 

Sam moved. Pounding relentlessly into Dean’s tight hole, Sam let out a roar of Alpha need. Dean began to let out whines of satisfaction with each harder thrust. The force of the pounding caused Dean to rise too close to the hood of the Impala, so Dean’s arms reached up to brace himself against the ceiling. Feeling a new resistance, Sam thrusted harder. 

“Fucking love this, baby boy. The feel of your hole wrapped around my cock. Do you want me to fuck my babies into you, baby boy?”

Dean let out a high pitched keen. “Yes, Daddy, yes. Fill me up with your pups. Harder!” The idea of Sam’s seed in Dean caused Dean to grind down on Sam’s cock. He wanted Sam’s pups. 

“My baby boy, filled to the brim with babies. I want to see you swollen with my pups, baby boy. I want you to beg for my cock, knowing already that my seed has created new life within you.” Sam’s mouth crashed back into Dean’s. 

Dean whimpered and moaned into Sam’s mouth. He wanted this. He wanted Sam’s pups to grow inside him. Visions of Sam fucking him on a bed, his pregnant belly bouncing beneath them with each thrust. Suckling Sam’s pups with his engorged nipples. Feeding Sam with the milk for his pups. With that thought, Dean came crashing to his release.

Feeling Dean climax, Sam thrusted harder, fucking him through it. The edge of his knot was catching on Dean’s hole. Sam forced it through the tight ring of muscle, groaning as he felt Dean clamp down around his knot. With a howl, Sam came to a vicious release. Dean felt the pumping of cum release into his hole. Sated, he undulated his hips, loving the warm feeling of Sam’s cum reaching every corner of him. 

Settling in for a long wait, Dean leaned down unto Sam’s chest, content with the feeling of his Alpha’s cock buried deep inside him. He smiled when Sam began stroking his fingers through his hair.

After a few quite moments, Dean broke the silence. “Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?” Sam asked. 

“What you said, about the pups.” Dean chewed his lip, worried. 

“Yes.” Sam answered, his voice a reassuring rumble in the silence. 

“Good.” Dean smiled. He could already feel the quickening of his insides.


End file.
